


Christmas Morning

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Christmas Tradition [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, boys being adorable, eames is a giant kid, really really fluffy, team dreamhusbands secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go to sleep Mr. Eames..” Arthur muttered, burrowing further into his pillow. </p><p>“But darling! It’s christmas eve! I’m too excited to sleep.” </p><p>“You’re such a kid.”</p><p>“True but you love me anyways.” Eames placed a gentle kiss on Arthur’s bare shoulder before tucking the blankets around the love of his life. </p><p>“That must be it. I can’t think of any other reason to stick around for three years.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in1712](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in1712/gifts).



> This is my gift for the lovely in1712 for the team dreamhusbands secret santa! I hope you enjoy it hun! And thanks so much to Sweetbutterbliss for being my last minute beta and cheerleader (ryn you're my awesome cheerleader too!)

     “Go to sleep Mr. Eames..” Arthur muttered, burrowing further into his pillow.

 

     “But darling! It’s christmas eve! I’m too excited to sleep.”

 

     “You’re such a kid.”

 

     “True but you love me anyways.” Eames placed a gentle kiss on Arthur’s bare shoulder before tucking the blankets around the love of his life.

 

     “That must be it. I can’t think of any other reason to stick around for three years.”

 

     Eames chuckled and draped his arm over arthur’s hip and before long he was fast asleep, eyes fluttering as he dreamt of shiny paper and bows.

 

***

 

     Eames sniffed and pulled the blankets further over his head, disliking the amount of morning light filtering through his eyelids, but when he stretched out his arm and found the other side of the bed empty he gave in and opened his eyes. Arthur was no where to be found, the sheets were cool and there was no sound from the bathroom but when he poked his head out from under the covers the smell of frying bacon told him where the man had gotten off to.

 

     Eames stretched his arms above his head, giving a pleased moan when his back popped loudly. He tumbled out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on over his warm pj pants before following the wonderful smell towards the kitchen.

 

     Eames grinned as he found Arthur in the kitchen fussing over a pan of bacon, dressed in PJ pants and the infamous sweater he had bought him two years before. He knew Arthur wouldn’t admit that he liked the thing but the fact that it made several appearances (only in the house. Arthur still refused to wear it outside) over the last few years told Eames all he needed to know. Eames scratched his head, knowing his hair was a total mess of bed head but not caring because he knew Arthur thought it was adorable.

 

     “Happy Christmas love.” Eames sighed, pulling a slightly startled Arthur back against his chest. Arthur smiled,  when he looked back over his shoulder at Eames. The sight of Arthur’s dimples still made Eames’ heart rate speed up, years after discovering them.

 

     “Merry Christmas. You weren’t supposed to be up yet. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.” Arthur sounded disappointed as he added the crispy bacon to the full english breakfast he had prepared.

 

     “Thanks for the thought but the lovely smell pulled me from our bed. I couldn’t resist. Besides, we can eat this lovely breakfast while we open presents!” Eames glanced into the living room, which was yet again decorated within an inch of it’s life, at the pile of presents under the tree, and his eyes lit up at the site of colorful paper reflecting multi-colored blinking lights. “Looks like Father Christmas came to visit us last night!”

 

     “Eames… we put all those presents there days ago..”

 

     “Hush now Arthur! Don’t spoil the fun!” Eames cried, kissing Arthur sloppily on the cheek before grabbing the plates and rushing to the living room.

 

     He quickly sat the plates on the table before skidding to his knees and grabbing the first box with his name on it and giving it a shake.

 

     “Easy now. Don’t want to break anything before you have the chance to play with it.” Arthur chuckled bringing two glasses of juice and silverware with him.

 

     “Can I open one?” Eames asked, looking up at Arthur with big gray eyes.

 

     “Just one. Then you have to eat a little. And don’t open that one yet. Try that one.” Arthur said pointing to a smaller box on top of the pile.  “Always save the big ones for last.”

 

     “I don’t know about your family but in mine we just dove in and tore up whatever we could get our hands on. But there were four children, I guess my poor parents were helpless to control the stampede.”

 

     Arthur chuckled as he took a bite of eggs. “In my house, it was just me and my sister. We had to take turns. And we had to save the wrapping paper; so no ripping up the paper for us.”

 

     “You poor child.” Eames cried, grabbing the smaller box Arthur had pointed to and ripping the bow off and sticking it on top of Arthur’s hair. “You’re the best present I could ever hope for.”

 

     “Stop it.” Arthur muttered turning his face away, red creeping up on his cheeks. “Open that already!”

 

      Eames pressed his tongue against his teeth and grinned as he gave the paper a dramatic tear. His eyes grew wide as he looked over the glossy box inside.

 

     “Oh Arthur! It’s one of those super fancy phones! This is brilliant.”

 

     “It’s a custom Galaxy note 3. Or a ‘super fancy big ass phone’ like you said you wanted. I made a few changes to it so you can’t track it without a passcode.” Arthur grinned smugly as Eames tore open the box and flipped the huge phone over in his hands.

 

     “Oh Arthur.. this is.. I love it. Thank you.”  Eames bit his lip and looked up at Arthur, he had never hoped for something so nice.

 

     “Thomas Chilton Eames. Don’t give me that teary look. I knew it was what you wanted.”

 

     Eames scooted over on his knees and kissed Arthur slowly before turning to shovel a spoonful of beans in his mouth.

 

     “Now it’s your turn, but you don’t get to open the little one first.”

 

     Arthur sighed dramatically as he grabbed a medium sized box and placed it on his lap.

 

     “Do it properly..” Eames warned when he saw Arthur’s fingers start working at the wonky tape on the ends of the box.

 

     Arthur shook his head, his lips pulling up at the corners, as he ripped the paper off. Inside the box was a set of silk ties. Christmas themed ties. Eames thought they were lovely.

 

     “Wow.. those are nice.”

 

     “Just imagine tying me to the bed with them later.”

 

     Arthur perked up and barked a short laugh. “Then I love them.”

 

     “I thought you might.”

 

     Twenty minutes later they were surrounded by torn paper, gifted cloths draped over the back of the couch, TARDIS mugs on the table next to the empty dishes,and there were 3 gifts still sitting under the tree.

 

     “That one is from Ari. We should save it for last so open your last one then.” Arthur said pointing to the biggest box under the tree.

 

     Eames grinned as he tore into the box, only to find it stuffed full of news paper.

 

     “Keep digging.” Arthur suggested when a confused Eames looked up at him.

 

     Eames started pulling paper out of the box and when it was nearly empty he stopped dead.

 

     “Arthur.. what is this?” He asked pulling out a faded Glow Worm.

 

     “It was mine. From when I was little. I found it when I was cleaning out my mother's attic and I thought you’d give it a good home.”

     “Arthur…” Eames hugged the toy against his chest and looked up at him with misty eyes.

 

     “Don’t make a big deal out of it you lug..”

 

     “But Arthur…” Eames squeezed the little doll and the face lite up. Eames couldn’t stop the tear that slipped down his cheek. “I love you.”

 

     “I know.” Arthur said with a cheeky grin. “Now quit sniveling. It’s my turn.”

 

     Eames sat the doll in his lap and handed the smallest box over to Arthur, shifting nervously. When Arthur peeled open the box his jaw dropped.

 

     “I noticed you looking at it a few months ago and I knew it’s look amazing on you.” Eames whispered leaning his head on Arthur’s knee as he pulled the Tag Heuer Monaco V4 watch out of the leather case.

 

     “Eames this is a $65,000 watch…”

 

     “And it’ll look amazing around that wrist of yours darling.” Eames took the watch out of Arthur’s trembling hands and slowly slid the leather band into place. Arthur sat silent for a moment, his eyes large, before he launched himself at Eames, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

     “I take it you like it?” Eames words were muffled by Arthur’s lips.

 

     Arthur didn’t answer, he just pulled Eames’ shirt over his head, the discarded paper crinkling underneath them. When Arthur reached to pull the deer sweater over his head Eames stopped him.

 

     “Leave it on.” He requested, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. Arthur chuckled as he grabbed the waist of Eames sleep pants, yanking them partially down his thighs before wrapping his lips around his rapidly growing length.

 

     “I should buy you awful ties more often.” Eames gasped his hands finding their way to Arthur’s hair, the red bow still clinging to the strands as Arthur’s tongue aggressively worked him to full hardness.

 

     Arthur pulled off with a pop and bit the inside of Eames’ thigh, wringing a pained cry from the other man.  A chuckle rumbled from Eames' chest as as he pulled Arthur up, and helping him to straddle his thighs.  Eames’ hand quickly found it’s way into Arthur’s pants, drawing out his half hard member and stroking it with long slow pulls.

 

     Arthur let out a muffled groan as he let himself fall forward, his hands on Eames’ shoulders, as he began to thrust into Eames’ fist.

     “Here, let me..” Arthur trailed off as he pulled Eames’ hand away before licking his palm and taking both of them in hand.

 

     Eames sighed as they thrust against each other. Arthur’s lips found his as he started circling his thumb over both of their glands.  Eames fingers gripped Arthur’s hips as he felt his body start to shiver. He wasn’t going to last very long, and judging by the small gasping whimpers against his lips, Arthur wasn’t in this for the long haul either.

 

     Eames guided Arthur into a rhythm that had them both gasping for air, their lips brushing with each thrust.  Eames bit his lip, trying to hold out long enough to see Arthur tumble over the edge, His lips falling open in a silent cry as his body arched, his hips thrusting erratically as he spilled over his fist.

 

     Eames’s toes curled causing the wrapping paper under them to tear as he cried out, his hips lifting them both off the ground as he came, his fingers leaving bruises on Arthur’s hips. Arthur collapsed against his chest, both of them shivering in the suddenly cool air.

 

     “I love you.” Arthur whispered.

 

     “I love you too pet.” Eames smoothed back Arthur’s hair, making sure to replace the bow.

 

     “We still need to open Ari’s gift. She’s been working on it in secret for weeks. I get texts full of curses in the middle of the night.”

 

     Arthur hummed as he pulled the festive bag over and pulled out the pink tissue paper. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a large crocheted deep red afghan. With a curious hum he slide to the side, lying next to Eames on the floor and they both unfolded it to find a pair of large green deer stitched on it.

 

     “Are they…?” Arthur asked.

 

     Eames rolled with laughter as he spread the afghan over the both of them. “It’s good that she continues the tradition.”

 

     Eames’ laughter was infectious and soon tears were forming in the corners of Arthur’s eyes and his sides were aching.

 

     “Happy Christmas Arthur.” Eames whispered once they had caught their breath and

righted their cloths.

  
     “Merry Christmas Mr. Eames.”


End file.
